


Водные процедуры

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Водные процедуры

Цукишима неожиданно вжимает Кагеяму в кафельную стену — тот еле успевает выставить вперёд руки — и притирается твёрдым членом между ягодиц, обнимает, оглаживая грудь и живот ладонями. Цукишима горячий. Кажется, что с его появлением пара в душевой стало в два раза больше. 

Кагеяма прижимается к нему спиной, закидывает руку за голову и ловит за волосы. Цукишима шипит — это больно и неудобно из-за разницы в росте, но он позволяет, зная, что Кагеяма всё ещё не может смириться с пассивной ролью. Он часто ведёт себя грубо: цепляется за волосы, впивается ногтями в плечи, кусает губы и шею, оставляя отметины. Цукишима разрешает вытворять с собой такое, терпит, а в ответ доводит Кагеяму до беспамятства, заставляя стонать от удовольствия. 

Кагеяма подаётся бёдрами в ласкающую ладонь и сильнее сжимает руку в волосах. Цукишима морщится от тянущей боли в затылке и чувствует, как она отдаётся жаркой волной внизу живота. Он дарит Кагеяме иллюзорное ощущение власти — тот всегда возбуждается до предела от чувства контроля. 

Цукишима легко и нежно целует его за ухом, лижет ушную раковину, прикасается губами к скуле и ждёт, когда Кагеяма повернётся к нему. Он знает, что Кагеяма любит целоваться. Правда, после его поцелуев искусанные губы болят аж до самого утра. Кагеяма тяжело выдыхает и выключает воду, поворачивается лицом к Цукишиме и тянет к себе за волосы, нетерпеливо проталкивает язык ему в рот. 

Они целуются глубоко, долго, делая совсем короткие передышки, во время которых Кагеяма слизывает со своих и чужих губ слюну. Цукишиме нравится эта ненасытность, нравится, как дико блестят глаза Кагеямы. Тот глухо стонет ему в рот, когда Цукишима вводит палец и, не церемонясь, добавляет второй. 

Кагеяма прогибается в спине, прекращая поцелуй, кладёт руку на свой член и медленно надрачивает, ждёт, когда Цукишима закончит его растягивать. Цукишима любит ласкать его пальцами, чтобы видеть, как подрагивает тело Кагеямы от нетерпения, как он хватается за его предплечья, как приоткрываются влажные блестящие губы. 

Цукишима вновь вжимает Кагеяму в стену, только теперь спиной, закидывает ногу себе на руку — у Кагеямы удивительно хорошая растяжка — и входит одним движением. 

— Всегда так легко принимаешь меня, — замечает Цукишима и предусмотрительно затыкает рот готового огрызнуться Кагеямы. Хотя его недовольство быстро сходит на нет, когда Цукишима начинает двигаться — сначала медленно вынимает почти полностью, дразнит, не спеша вставлять целиком, а потом быстро и сильно втрахивает его в скользкую кафельную стену. 

Пар в душевой уже давно осел, но глаза как будто всё ещё застилает дымка. 

Кагеяма цепляется за шею Цукишимы, расслабленно утыкается лбом ему в плечо — после тренировки уже нет сил на грубость. Цукишима держит крепко, сжимает бедро, не позволяя сползти, оставляет слабые засосы на открытой шее, пока есть возможность — обычно Кагеяма против. Цукишиме нравится ровный цвет кожи Кагеямы — темнее его собственного на тон, поэтому лёгкие следы не смотрятся так вызывающе. Кагеяма дышит сипло, устало подаётся навстречу, бессвязно шепчет "Цукишима" на выдохе. 

Воздух в душевой становится прохладней, но они не замечают этого. Они поглощены друг другом, им достаточно жара, исходящего от их разгорячённой кожи. Они не замечают ничего вокруг, слушая своё неровное дыхание, тихие стоны и пошлые звуки сливающихся в одно целое тел. 

Цукишима с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не кончить внутрь. Он вовремя успевает выйти и со стоном забрызгивает спермой пах и живот Кагеямы. Сам Кагеяма спускает себе в руку. Он с трудом отстраняется от Цукишимы, разминает ногу. Цукишима любуется измазанным спермой животом Кагеямы. С его языка вот-вот готова сорваться мелкая колкость, но он молчит, не желая злить Кагеяму. Тот смотрит на испачканный живот, потом на руку и переводит взгляд на ухмыляющегося Цукишиму. 

— Нельзя было сделать это в руку?

— Не вижу смысла кончать в свою руку, когда рядом ты, — Цукишима пожимает плечами и тянется к вентилю, включая воду. — Не хмурься, Король, я тебя вымою. 

Кагеяма шипит что-то неразборчивое, но встаёт под воду и подставляется под намыленную мочалку. Цукишима фыркает еле слышно, намыливая его живот, грудь, плечи. Если бы не тяжёлая тренировка, он бы с удовольствием повторил ещё раз, но сил осталось только на душ и дорогу домой. Поэтому Цукишима моет Кагеяму без всякого сексуального подтекста — трёт руки, спускается к ногам. Кагеяма расслабляется, смотрит на Цукишиму у ног и машинально гладит его по мокрым от воды волосам. Цукишима ловит руку, вставая, и вдруг прижимает её к губам. 

— Мой Король, водные процедуры окончены. 

— Бесишь, — бормочет Кагеяма, впрочем, не пытаясь вырвать руку.


End file.
